


we ain't making it to church

by Marmeladeskies



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, a tiny bit of angst, but just a very tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: “I think I just had a very good idea.”, Nicky says, head on Joe’s chest, back pressed against Booker’s front.“What is it, love?”, Joe asks, voice full of sleep and comfort.“I think both of you should be inside me at the same time!”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 253





	we ain't making it to church

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entrance into the fandom: almost 5k of the finest smut I could come up with. Enjoy!

“I think I just had a very good idea.”, Nicky says, head on Joe’s chest, back pressed against Booker’s front. 

“What is it, love?”, Joe asks, voice full of sleep and comfort. 

“I think both of you should be inside me at the same time!” 

Booker immediately lets out a choking sound, sitting upright behind Nicky. Joe just starts laughing. 

“You are insatiable, Nicolò.” Nicky lets out a happy little noise when Joe grips his jaw to pull him into a kiss. 

“I just think it would feel so nice.” Nicky, after Joe breaks their kiss, shoots a smile up at Booker, blue eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief, but most of all, adoration.

Booker clears his throat, unable to speak for a moment there- the mere idea of this is enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Being with Joe and Nicky in general feels like being hit by a freight train of love every day, but this? This is on a whole new level. 

“Don’t you think so,  _ mon amour _ ?” Ever since Nicky found out that him speaking french makes Booker weak in the knees, he’s been using it to his advantage without a hint of shame.

They’re both looking at him now, Nicky bright and smiling, Joe leaning forward behind him, smirking at Booker. 

Nicky’s gaze travels lower, grin widening when his eyes find the bulge in Booker’s boxer briefs. 

“I think he agrees, habibi.” Joe reaches forward, over Nicky, and plants his palm firmly on Booker’s thigh, squeezing. His eyes seem to darken a bit as his smile grows wolfish, and Booker can feel his cheeks burn. He can’t believe how the two of them can manage to make him blush, even after two hundred years of life. Then again, Nicky still seems to blush plenty, as well.

“Can you imagine, Sébastien, how tight he’ll be around us?” 

Booker manages a choked, “Yeah.”, but not much else. His dick is throbbing, fully hard. Nicky seems to revel in Joe’s words, squirming in between them with a happy look on his face. 

Sex with three people adds a lot more variety to whatever Booker is used to, and they have given quite a few combinations a try since his return- but never something like this. The mere idea of it is thrilling. 

He finds his voice again. “Do you think you could take it?”

Nicky, now on his back between the two of them, bats his eyelashes up at him in the prettiest way possible, humoring him. “You will have to be gentle with me... “ 

Booker scoffs- incredible how a millennium can turn a holy man into such a fox. 

“As if we could be anything but gentle with you, my love.” Joe, the incurable romantic, gives Nicky a smile and pulls one of his hands up to kiss the back of it. 

“Have you guys ever done… something like that before?” Booker watches as Nicky trails his thumb across Joe’s cheekbone. Joe catches it with his mouth, pressing a kiss to the pad. 

“We’ve never had a third in our bed before you, Sébastien.” Nicky looks up at him, expression earnest.

Unexpected, unusual warmth spreads in Booker’s chest- he quickly clears his throat to prevent himself from getting too emotional over it. They seem to see it in his face, though, both of their expressions softening a bit. 

“No, I mean, with… I don’t know. Fingers. Toys?” 

Joe shrugs leisurely. “Sure.” 

“Are you afraid of hurting me?”, Nicky says, tone half teasing, half touched. 

“I just-” Booker feels like a school boy, averting his eyes. He’s hurt them enough for a lifetime as long as theirs, hasn’t he?

“Oh, no- no, no, no-” Nicky scrambles up from his relaxed position, and a moment later, he’s planted himself in Booker’s lap, straddling him, Booker’s face in his hands. Booker can barely stand to look at him, but forces himself to- Nicky’s hands are strong against his jaw, have him in a firm grip.

“Get out of your head, Sébastien.” Nicky’s blue gaze is intense, making Booker want to close his eyes even more. Nicky presses a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back. “...and don’t flatter yourself too much.”, he adds with a mischievous smirk. Joe by their side lets out a little laugh, reaching out to lightly smack Nicky’s ass. 

“Incredible.” 

Nicky’s laugh vibrates through Booker’s chest, loosening him up a bit. 

And then Nicky kisses him. 

A groan escapes Booker when Nicky’s tongue pushes into his mouth. Next to them, Joe settles back on the bed in a relaxed position, enthusiastic smile on his face. 

Nicky quickly overpowers him- not that Booker is fighting it. He lets Nicky push him back into the sheets as they kiss, grateful to be led, Nicky nice and heavy on top of him. 

Joe seems to enjoy watching them for now- Booker has noticed that a lot, Joe keeping back and just taking it all in for a while before swooping in and leaving both of them even more breathless than before. Booker wonders if he simply enjoys seeing his Nicky from such an outside point of view for once, or if it’s his love for a grand entrance. Maybe both. 

Booker nips at Nicky’s chin, and then sucks on the side of his neck, coaxing a happy little noise out of Nicky. 

He can feel Joe move next to them, and then, he’s right by his side, stealing Nicky’s mouth away from Booker’s before he kisses Booker, hand under his chin, guiding him in the direction he wants him. 

On top of Booker, Nicky starts grinding his still clothed crotch against Booker’s thigh, fully hard. 

This is what heaven must feel like, Booker thinks, kissing Joe, Nicky’s laboured breath by his ear, sending little shivers down his spine. Not that he deserves this- but he’s going to enjoy it while it lasts.

Joe’s hand squirms in between them, pushes aside fabric, wraps around Booker’s dick, then Nicky’s, then both, stroking them together. 

Nicky collapses a little on top of Booker, mewling against his collarbone, and Booker wraps his arms around him, eyes screwed shut. Joe’s hand is calloused and experienced and strong, and it takes him barely a minute to make them both moan into each other’s mouths. 

“You’re gonna make me come before we do any of what Nicky came up with-”, Booker pressed out between clenched teeth, holding onto Nicky for dear life. 

Joe’s chuckle in his ear is low and teasing. “Shame, I’m having so much fun.”

“Too much.”, Nicky pants, throwing his head back, eyes closed. His cheeks are flushed and he’s beautiful. 

Joe lets go of them, and Nicky sinks down onto Booker with his entire body before rolling off of him, squeezing in between him and Joe. 

“You like being in the middle, huh?” Booker catches his breath a bit, wiping sweaty strands of hair out of his eyes. Nicky gives a happy little nod up at him, smile as content as it can be. 

“Between the two of you? Absolutely.” 

Joe seems to have enough of their talking- with a practiced motion, he rolls onto Nicky, throwing one of his legs over his shoulder, and situates himself between Nicky’s thighs. Booker watches them kiss, sees their tongues slide against each other, hot and wet and filthy. Without thinking, he reaches between his own legs, unsure what he means to do, if he’s trying to get himself off or if he’s trying to stop himself from doing just that. 

Joe hitches Nicky’s legs higher, but pulls back after, with an irritated look down towards Nicky’s hips, where his briefs still cover up the important bits. 

“Off.” 

The motion with which Joe relieves Nicky of his underwear is so obviously practised that Booker can’t help but marvel a bit at how in sync they are. Nicky kicks the piece of fabric into a corner with an elegant little flick of his ankle, and then immediately wraps his legs around Joe again, reaching for him, pulling him back down into a kiss. 

It’s like watching two practised dancers. 

With a whine, Nicky palms at Joe’s hips as well, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Joe’s boxers, and when Joe breaks their kiss to get himself naked, Nicky turns his head to look at Booker, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed. Booker feels like a peeping tom getting caught for a second, unable to stop staring. 

“You too.”, Nicky commands hoarsely, nodding towards Booker’s crotch- the tip of his dick is already sticking out from his waistband, and so Booker quickly rolls off the bed into a standing position to get rid of his briefs as well. 

When he looks back up to the bed, Nicky and Joe have moved. Nicky is on his knees, facing Booker, lips wet and curled into an excited grin, and Joe is in the process of positioning himself behind Nicky, it seems. 

“What’re you-”, Booker starts, but before he can finish, Nicky reaches out and pulls him closer by the wrist, and then, without much more preamble, swallows down Booker’s dick. 

A noise escapes Booker, something between a surprised laugh and a moan- Nicky takes him all the way to the base, and he can feel his tip hitting the inside of Nicky’s throat. 

God damn it, even if this would kill him, he couldn’t stop now. 

When he finds his bearings again- which is quite hard, as Nicky keeps sucking him off and his mouth is absolutely heavenly- he can see Joe smirk at him from behind Nicky, hands on Nicky’s ass. 

“He’s good, isn’t he? He loves it when you put your hand into his hair.” 

Nicky gives an appreciative moan, and then a second, louder one when Booker fists his hand into Nicky’s hair. 

“Yeah, just like this.” Joe gives Nicky’s ass a light slap, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make a satisfying little smacking noise. Then, Booker watches as Joe spreads Nicky’s cheeks, leans forward a bit, opens his mouth, and lets spit dribble down slowly onto Nicky’s hole. It’s so filthy that Booker feels himself twitch against Nicky’s tongue. 

Joe looks up, fucking  _ winks _ at Booker, lowers his mouth, and goes to town. Nicky’s reaction is so visceral that Booker can feel it- Nicky shudders, and pushes back against Joe’s mouth as he moans, causing Booker’s dick to fall out of his mouth. Not that that’s bad- Booker feels like he would have come in a second, had it not. 

“Yusuf-”, Nicky’s beautiful mouth, red and spit-smeared, curls into a beautiful, lust-dazed smile around the syllables. Joe’s arms are wrapped safely around his thighs, holding him in place. For a few moments, Nicky seems lost in the sensation, rocking back against Joe’s mouth and trying to find his bearing, hands scrambling against the mattress. Booker watches in awe. His balls feel tight, and he knows he’s going to come soon, probably at the slightest bit of provocation. It’s a little embarrassing that he’s this sensitive still- but then again, Joe and Nicky had a few hundred years to learn self-control. 

And it’s not like there’s much of a refractory period. 

“Nicky-”, Booker has to catch his breath, especially when Nicky opens his eyes to look at him with the most beautiful, lusty expression he’s ever seen, “I- I think I need to come, otherwise I won’t be able to hold it later-” 

Before he can finish the sentence, Nicky’s mouth is on him again. Booker’s head lolls back as Nicky laps at the slit. 

A wet pop, then, Joe’s voice: “Come on his face, Book-”, followed by a very enthusiastic moan by Nicky. 

Booker forces his eyes to stay open, making eye contact with Joe, who gives him a grin, spits on his hand, and then pushes two fingers into Nicky.

That’s enough to do it for Booker. He barely manages to pull out of Nicky’s mouth, spilling half of his come against Nicky’s lips before shooting the rest of his load over Nicky’s face and into his hair with a deep, guttural groan. 

Nicky reaches up with one hand, wrapping it around Booker’s cock, squeezing out even the last drop until Booker can’t take it anymore. When he comes back to, Nicky is looking up at him with a blissful smile, come smeared all over his face, lightly rocking forward and back in the rhythm of Joe’s fingers. 

Booker leans down and kisses him, tasting himself. 

When he pulls back, standing back up, feeling a bit woozy, Nicky lets out a little sad whine.

“Give me a sec.”, Booker groans, trying to find his bearings. His head is swimming in the best possible way. 

“Come here, habibi.” As Booker slowly sits down on the bed next to Nicky, Joe reaches out, grabbing the back of Nicky’s neck, and pulling him up so they can kiss over Nicky’s shoulder. Booker watches as Joe licks some of his come off of Nicky’s cheek. They exchange a few brief words in italian, which are too fast and too quiet for Booker to understand, even though he can make out Nicky’s needy tone. 

After, they move- Joe pulls his fingers out of Nicky and stands up from the bed, walking around to the other side as Nicky moves to lie on his back. Booker watches quietly, his interest more than piqued. 

Nicky pushes himself up a bit, until his head hangs over the edge of the bed, and,  _ oh _ , Booker knows where this is going. 

He’s glad that he can feel his own body slowly get ready again already. The perks of being an immortal, he thinks sarcastically. 

Joe waits patiently until Nicky has found a comfortable position, slowly stroking his own erection as Nicky squirms on the bed. Booker enjoys watching Joe’s hand slide over the circumcised, wet head of it. Who could’ve known that he’d grow to enjoy dick this much. 

“Sei pronto?”, Joe asks, and Nicky replies with a happy little “Si!” before opening his mouth wide. 

Before Joe pushes inside, however, he glances over to Booker. 

“D’you want to open him up some more while I fuck his mouth?” 

Ah. So, Booker can get hard again already. He quickly nods, scrambling to his knees embarrassingly fast. Nicky lets out a happy noise and spreads his legs, letting Booker settle himself between them. 

Nicky is still wet from Joe’s spit, and one finger glides into him with ease. Booker is so concentrated on not hurting Nicky that he misses Joe’s first push into Nicky’s mouth- only when he heards Nicky gag, he looks up.

Joe is holding himself upright, hands splayed on Nicky’s chest, thumbs rubbing over Nicky’s nipples, thrusting into Nicky’s mouth hard and fast. 

Booker forgets to move his hand for a second at the sight- he’s never seen Joe this rough with Nicky, but it’s a more than welcome sight- maybe that’s the mood for tonight. Nicky seems to enjoy it, judging by the way his dick is leaking pre-come onto his belly. 

Joe’s hips snap forward again and again, his strong muscles working under his skin, a bit of sweat dripping down his temple. He’s a beautiful sight, strong and hot as fuck. Booker tries to match his fingers’ rhythm with Joe’s as he adds a second, and then a third finger. Nicky is pushed back and forth between them like a ragdoll, stuffed full in each hole, gagging, moaning, spreading his legs as wide as they can go, cock twitching with every thrust. He’s tight around Booker’s fingers, and Booker can’t wait until he can feel him around his dick later. 

It doesn’t take long for Joe to follow Booker over the edge. One, two, three more hard thrusts, then he pulls out of Nicky’s mouth and comes across his chin and chest, painting Nicky’s skin with thick ropes of come that immediately mixes with Booker’s. 

Nicky gags, coughs, and then whines, his tongue darting out of his mouth to catch some of Joe’s come that runs by the corner of his mouth. 

“Good boy, Nicky… bellissimo…” Joe, looking similarly dazed to how Booker probably looked before, gently cradles Nicky’s head, helping him up onto the bed fully again, wiping come away before it can flow into his eyes. 

Nicky moves, forcing Booker to move as well, and then looks up at both of them, cheeks a deep red, eyes shining, come all over him. The sight feels like it burns itself into Booker’s retinas. 

Joe settles down next to Nicky, pushing Nicky’s hair behind one of his ears gently. “Stai bene, habibi?” 

Nicky nods slowly, but happily. “...so good, hayati…” 

“Do you still want what you wanted before? Both of us inside of you?” Joe is still petting Nicky’s hair. Booker once again finds himself in awe of the care and love between them. 

“Yes!” Nicky’s nod becomes more enthusiastic. “Please…” 

Joe leans down and kisses Nicky’s come-smeared lips. Right when Booker starts feeling oddly like an outsider, even though he’s still knuckle-deep inside of Nicky, they break the kiss and Joe turns to him. “You too, Book? Are you up for this?” 

Booker hears himself say “Yeah!” before the question even registers. When it does, warmth floods him. Joe gives him a smile and leans forward, offering his mouth for a kiss. Booker takes the offer a bit gingerly- this feels very intimate. 

After they break the kiss, Joe looks down at Nicky. “Doesn’t he look beautiful like this, Book? Covered in come, so filthy… like a fallen angel.” 

Oh, Joe and his flowery words. Nicky rolls his eyes with a fond smile, but his cheeks, just having drained of color a little, flush fully again. 

Before Booker can convince himself that he’s not allowed to, he says, “Or a whore.” 

Nicky lets out a laugh. “So direct.” His voice is strained as his throat seems to be knitting itself back together. 

Joe reaches out and pinches one of Nicky’s nipples. “And correct.” He turns to Booker, casually playing with Nicky’s nipple still. “One time, he asked me to come into him over and over again until he was overflowing.” 

Nicky groans, and covers his face with his hands- but at the same time Booker can feel him flutter around his fingers. Which reminds him that they’re still inside of Nicky. 

“That’s really fucking hot.”, Booker says, and then scissors his fingers just to see what happens. Nicky gasps, seemingly having gotten used to the stretch from before, and his dick jumps a bit. 

“Do that again.”, Joe commands, eyes dark. Booker does. 

Nicky’s eyes fall shut, and his legs, having relaxed a bit, tense and spread some more again. Soon, Booker finds a rhythm- in, spread, out. Joe moves off the bed, and comes back a second later with a bottle of lube. Without stopping Booker, he opens the cap and drizzles some onto Booker’s fingers as they work Nicky open. It becomes even easier after that, and Booker drives his fingers into Nicky faster. The squelching sounds they make are obscene and hot at the same time as they mix with Booker’s laboured breath and Nicky’s whines and moans. Booker adds another finger- four of them now- and Nicky’s moans turn more high-pitched. Joe, having kept back a bit to recover so far, leans over to watch intently. 

“Wait, hold still-” 

Booker immediately obeys, causing Nicky to whine impatiently. But Joe moves, squeezing himself next to Booker, throwing Nicky’s left leg over his shoulder, lube in hand. Quite literally as well- his fingers and palm are smeared with it and shiny in the low light of the bedroom. 

“We need to open him real well before we fuck him.”, he explains, voice low. And then, he slides a finger into Nicky besides Booker’s. Nicky actually cries out- the stretch can’t be that much more, but Booker assumes that it’s the situation, the knowledge of what’s happening. 

Moving their hands and working together to stretch Nicky open feels heady, like trying to breathe in an opium den. 

Joe adds a second finger, and then a third, and eventually, they have to maneuver Nicky onto his stomach for easier access. Booker’s wrist is numb by now, but he doesn’t care. 

Nicky lies on his stomach, face pressed into a pillow, another one under his hips, keening and squirming, legs spread wide in a frog-legged position. Joe adds more and more lube, and eventually, Nicky’s hole is spread wide enough to take both of their hands to the knuckles. 

A steady flow of praise seems to fall from Joe’s lips- in italian, arabic, english, and a few words in languages Booker doesn’t speak. And before he can think about it, he joins in. When Nicky hears him say “T’es trop bel, Nicky, minou, tellement bon-” he throws his head back, craning his neck to look at him, with his beautiful blue eyes as he moans. 

“Are you ready, habibi?” Joe’s voice is deep and raspy, and it gives Booker goosebumps. Nicky nods quickly, letting out a fucked out “Uh huh!” that goes right to Booker’s dick. 

Some more maneuvering has to be done. Joe wipes his hand on some discarded boxershorts which he hands to Booker while Nicky turns back onto his back slowly. 

He looks like a fucking mess, in the best way possible. Their come has dried on his cheeks and in his hair, which is sweaty and messy anyway. The apples of his cheeks are bright pink, and his lips, particularly his bottom lip, are red and swollen. There’s a bit of spit in the corner of his mouth, and a few tears of pleasure streaking down his cheeks. His dick is hard as a rock and almost purple at the tip. 

He sniffs, and then exhales slowly. Looking between them. 

“How do you want to...?”, Booker asks, tossing the dirtied boxers aside while Joe gently pulls the pillow out from under Nicky’s hips. 

“I want to look at both of you…”, Nicky says slowly. His english is a bit slurred. He slowly pushes himself onto his elbows, glancing across the bed. “...I think, if you lie down on your backs, opposite of each other…” 

It takes a while until they’re positioned in the way that Nicky wants them to be, and as he directs them, the mood becomes lighter- they laugh when Nicky tugs and pushes them where he wants them, and then share kisses until both Joe and Booker are fully and completely hard again. 

The position is surprisingly comfortable- they’re on their backs, legs crossed over each other, crotch to crotch basically, so Nicky can ride them both at the same time. 

“Give me a hand.”, Nicky tells Booker, reaching out. Booker grasps his hand, and Nicky steadies himself, using his other hand to slowly guide Joe’s dick inside of him first. He sinks down easily, the stretch much more than needed for one. Without hesitation, Nicky starts bouncing up and down quickly, much quicker than Booker had expected, drawing moans from both him and Joe as he fucks himself on Joe’s cock. The sight alone is enough for Booker to feel himself run hot- for some deprived reason, being so close and yet, only a helping hand, makes his dick twitch. 

But then Nicky moves, letting Joe’s dick slip out of him, and instead moving forward a bit until only Booker’s erection lines up with his hole. 

He immediately takes Booker all the way, and Booker’s vision goes blurry around the edges for a second as Nicky starts to ride him like this. It doesn’t last long, however- Nicky pulls away after a few thrusts, just like he did with Joe. 

Both Booker and Joe watch in awe as Nicky repositions himself, reaching between his legs to push their cocks together. And then, slowly, still holding on to Booker’s hand to steady himself, he sinks down on both of them, slowly taking them inch by inch, an impossible stretch. 

All three of them hold their breath. Nicky goes slow, and when both of their tips are inside of him, he pauses, taking a few breaths. His thigh muscles are straining- Joe reaches out to help steady him from the other side. 

And then, with a long, concentrated breath out, Nicky sinks down as far as he can, both of them buried deep inside of him.

It’s tight, it’s hot, it’s heavenly. 

“Oh, merde. Shit. Fuck.” Booker’s head lolls back. On Nicky’s other side, Joe curses in arabic. 

Nicky keens, trying to get used to the impossible stretch. Booker reaches out, rubbing his thigh, whispering an encouragement in french. 

“...doing so well, my love.” Joe sounds as wrecked as Booker feels. 

Nicky is still hard, impossibly hard, actually- his cock is bobbing a bit as he moves and squirms slightly. The tip of it is glistening with pre-come, enough for it to slowly drip down onto the already ruined sheets. 

Booker can feel Joe’s cock twitch, and it sends an electric jolt all the way up his spine. “Fuck, Joe, I can feel you move-” 

Joe groans in reply, breathing hard. “I don’t think I’ll last long…” 

“Me either.” Booker already has to concentrate not to come immediately. Even though the stimulation isn’t that strong, the knowledge of what they’re doing, and the sight of Nicky speared on both of their cocks is enough. 

Meanwhile, Nicky throws his head back, eyes screwed shut still, and lets out a guttural moan. 

“Do you want some help, habibi?”, Joe asks, but Nicky shakes his head violently. 

And then, he starts slowly bobbing up and down, causing both Joe and Booker to curse in unison again.

Somewhere in the back of his hormone-addled brain, Booker wonders if he’ll ever be able to stop thinking about this. 

Nicky keens again, and then his hand around Booker’s clenches. Booker manages to open his eyes just quickly enough to see Nicky coming untouched, shooting his load halfway across the bed, head hanging forward, eyes closed, drool dripping from his lip. 

As he comes, Nicky clenches hard around them, and that’s enough to send Booker flying over the edge. 

White spots explode before his eyes as he involuntarily bucks his hips up, deeper into Nicky, pulsating against, and then with Joe. He’s just a second earlier than Joe, which means that he can feel Joe throb, and then the heat of their mixing come. 

They somehow slip out of Nicky after that, and for a moment, all three of them lie on their backs, panting, speechless, fucked out. 

Then, with a weak noise, Nicky reaches out both of his hands towards them. Joe is by his side immediately, almost like he teleports, doting over him, while Booker takes a little longer to come back to reality. Slowly, he sits up, and drags himself over until he is by Nicky’s side. 

Nicky and Joe are kissing, small, gentle kisses while Joe strokes Nicky’s hair, and suddenly, the feeling of intruding comes swinging back at Booker like a sledgehammer.

He disentangles his legs from Nicky’s, and slowly stands up. “I’ll get you something to clean up.”

When he stumbles into the en suite bathroom, he feels almost drunk- legs shaky, brain mushy, eyes unfocused. 

On autopilot, he wets a towel with warm water, not looking at himself in the mirror. 

When he returns, Joe and Nicky aren’t talking, or kissing- they’re just on the bed, Joe’s arms tightly wrapped around Nicky, both of them with their eyes closed.

“...I brought you a towel.”, Booker says awkwardly. He considers just putting it down and leaving, suddenly feeling too big for his skin. 

But Nicky’s eyes fly open, and the beautiful smile is back, albeit much more tired. “Thank you, Sébastien.” He tries to reach for it, but, completely uncoordinated, his hand just hits air. Nicky laughs, and something eases in Booker’s heart. 

“Can you do it for me?” 

Booker nods, and slowly sits down next to Nicky. Joe, eyes now open as well, pulls away from Nicky a little to give Booker more space, and smiles at him as well. 

Booker starts with Nicky’s face, gently wiping their come off of his cheeks, his chin, and, as well as he can, from his hair. Then he moves to his neck, his chest, and then, after shooting a questioning look at Nicky, lower, cleaning off Nicky’s flagging erection as gently as he can. When he starts to dip his hand lower between Nicky’s legs, though, Nicky makes a noise, shaking his head. 

“No… I want to keep you inside a little longer.”

Joe laughs, shaking his head fondly. “You’re incredible.” 

“The sheets are ruined anyway.”, Nicky defends himself, laughing softly as he does. 

Booker can’t help but smile. Nicky pulls him into his arms, and he comes easily. The feeling of wanting to explode out of his skin eases a bit, and when Nicky kisses him, it vanishes almost completely. He can feel Joe watch, and then, a strong hand settles on his ribs, gently caressing up and down. It’s warm, and it thaws Booker’s heart a little. 

“You should have ideas more often, Nicky.”, he says quietly after Nicky breaks their kiss to snuggle in between them. 

“I should.”, Nicky says happily, eyes already closed. On his other side, Joe is already drifting off to sleep. His arm is thrown across Nicky’s middle, hand resting on Booker’s side still. 

Nicky turns and wiggles for a moment, and then wraps both arms around Booker, pulling his head to his chest. 

Booker falls asleep, then, to Nicky’s heartbeat, and Joe’s slow breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave some kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it to let me know what you think :)


End file.
